Beyond Their Power
by Lossien
Summary: The masked ball, two etherreal beings, and a dance with a grey-eyed gentleman. The beginings of an amazing story...


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only a few souls here and there.

This story was written with the help of/half of the writing was done by Ocean Tranquility.

* * *

Entry of a person to the Halloween masque was announced by an Usher, calling out the names of the costumes. There were many 'Queen of Hearts' and 'The Masked Marauder's, though costumes varied. Throngs of people chit-chatted politely, occasionally glancing up as they thought they recognized a name of one of their friend's costumes. Food was being served by waiters, third and fourth year students who wished to be a part of the ball but who were too young to dance. Seventh year students flocked to the food, taking a break from their studying. Fifth years also took a break, though very few had started studying earnestly so early in the year. 

Suddenly, all eyes were drawn to the grand double doors as two ladies walked in.

"The Wood Nymph and Water Dryad." They were announced.

The wood nymph was dressed in green, many shades, reminding the students of leaves. Layers of translucent material hugged her curves, a bare back held on with a green ribbon. The front was strapless, sleeveless, long green gloves reaching above her elbows. An ornate green mask covered the top half of her face, green eyes peeking through emerald-encrusted holes. Her hair was gathered in a bun, loose tendrils snaking their way down, a few enchanted twigs and leaves threading their way through the gathering of hair. Pale, slender neck, straight shoulders, elegant fingers. The material looked transparent on first glance, but on second, merely hinted.

The water dryad was wearing a dress that was every shade of ocean blue possible. It changed colour and played tricks on ones eyes as she moved, it appeared as if she wore a dress made of the sparkling ocean itself. The shoulders were cut low and came down over here chest in waves like the sea. The sleeves hung like waterfalls to the floor where they mingled with the train flowing behind her. A tiny shimmering blue mask hid her identity and her eyes shone through so pure it seemed as if she could see into your very soul. Her hair hung loosely down her back. When the light hit it just right, it flashed blue and looked kissed by mist.

The ethereal beings floated off to opposite ends of the dance, though most eyes were on the wood nymph, her eyes sparkling with mischief. All eyes were glued to her, allowing her mythical counterpart, the dryad, to slip off, unnoticed. The nymph seemed to glow with the attention she received, feet padding softly, barely making a sound as the music seemed to move throughout her body. She reached a Prince, with black hair that poked out from under a red and gold crown. Her own green eyes were mirrored in his, and she found herself grinning, twin dimples appearing magically on her smooth skin.

"Would you like to dance?" The prince found himself saying. The nymph merely nodded and took the offered hand, wondering if the prince would ever recognize her outside of the masque.

She doubted it.

Standing at the far end of the Hall the water dryad seemed to melt into the crowd unnoticed. All eyes were on the nymph, the dryad watched on with amusement dancing in her eyes as the nymph made her way over to a Prince. It was then the dryad felt it, someone was watching her. Not everyone had been looking at the nymph who was now dancing with the Prince. The dryad smiled to herself and began to look around, it wasn't long, however, until she found those eyes. Their gaze seemed locked for eternity, her ocean blue with his silver orbs. She began to make her way over to him, gliding across the floor. Their gaze never broke as she walked up to him; it was as if they stopped looking they would lose each other. They never even spoke a word; when she came to a stop in front of him he took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. As their dance ended the dryad curtsied to the young man and again disappeared into the crowd. 'Will he ever recognize me again?' was her last thought as they parted.

The Nymph, even through her dancing, noticed the dryad as she danced with a shady character. They seemed to be dressed as an old fashioned gentleman, tails and a top hat. The nymph found herself smiling, her dimples re-appearing as the dance ended and she curtsied deep to her partner and left them. She floated through the cloud, quite ostentatious in her simple elegance and grace. She found the grey-eyed gentleman and gently took his hand, leading him onto the dance floor once again as a french song came on. It was one singer, backed by the piano, pouring out his heart and soul about a lost love. The grey eyes seemed to mist over and the nymph smiled once again, recognizing longing on her partners face. They moved closer as more people started to dance, and the nymph leaned in.

"She's gone, after this night," she whispered, as silent as a mere hint of wind rustling through trees.

"What do you mean?" The gentleman replied, worried.

"My water dryad will die after this night"

"She's not yours!" He was also whispering, but with so much fevor that it foced the nymph raise an eyebrow in question.  
"And," he continued, "what do you mean? She can't die... she's not.. she can't"

The nymph, taking pity, spoke again. "The magic ends after this night, and the dryad disappears, locked back up. The one who remains is the whole, the dryad having escaped for this night." She was still whispering, her hot breath tickling the gentleman's ear. She pulled back and faded into the crowd, though how someone so... magical and hypnotizing could simply disappear was a thought that bothered the gentleman little as he thought over her words.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you all think? The next chapter will bring something completely different! Wait and see. :laughs evily: 


End file.
